Spider-Man: Unleashed
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the by Marvel Comics, being part of the Marvel Wonders Animated Universe. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on TBD 2019. Synopsis Peter Parker, after being bitten by a radioactive spider, becomes a vigilante out to fight anyone who commits crime and protect anyone in danger while dealing with his personal and high school life. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (I)' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - an intelligent and shy but wisecracking teenager who secretly fights crime as a masked vigilante after being bitten by a radioactive spider, being out across the streets of New York City to defeat any criminal he fights and bring them into justice. Supporting *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Peter's caring and protective aunt who became his surrogate mother after his parents' death and is unaware of his nephew's double life. *'Uncle Ben Parker' (voiced by Corey Burton) - Peter's wise uncle who ends up dying before the events of the series, often appearing in flashbacks or through dreams to remind him about the reasons he became Spider-Man: with great power comes great responsibility. *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Norman Osborn's easy-going son who is Peter's best friend and wants to become a great man to honor his father and his mother's memory, despite having a strain relationship with his father due to his rather cold behavior towards him. *'Mary Jane Watson/Spinneret' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a popular but ditzy student who has a crush on Peter, often nicknaming him "Tiger" and often worries about his safety. Later on, she gains her own suit by using Stark Industries technology, allowing her to join and help him in his crimefighting activities. *'Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman (II)' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a calm, intelligent and athletic classmate to Peter who is Mary Jane's best friend and, like her, is in love with Peter, eventually acquiring spider-like powers due to a forced DNA experiment by Octopus as she starts her career as a vigilante like him. *'Lana Osborn/Vibranium Goblin' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Harry's geeky cousin who, in addition to having a liking of Peter, disagrees with her uncle's shady activities as the Green Goblin and ends up creating her own Goblin suit to fight crime and protect people. *'Teresa Parker' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - Peter's calm long-lost younger sister who was under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection and ends up discovering his secret, trying to him with his crime-fighting activities, even if that implies getting into deep trouble and sometimes even kidnapped by evil forces. *'Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid/Spider-Man (II)' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a friendly and adventurous African American/Puerto Rican teenager who becomes a vigilante after being bitten by a mutated spider similar to the one who has bitten Peter, idolizing him for his good attitude and his heroic acts. *'Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - an intelligent but shy Puerto Rican/Mexican teenage girl who was subjected to a ritual after a near-death experience that allowed her to become a heroine with powers similar to Peter's using it to fight crime, having a crush on Miles as well. *'Flash Thompson/Agent Venom' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - a self-confident jock who is the captain of Midtown High's football team and a big fan of Spider-Man, despite ironically bullying Peter due to his status as a nerd and since he is jealous of his intellect, giving him the nickname of "Puny Parker". *'Liz Allan' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a kinda friendly popular girl at Midtown High who is rather cautious about her actions and is the target of Harry's affections, even though she is Flash's girlfriend, besides having a rivalship with Lana due to being more successful in contrast with her. *'Sally Avril' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - a self-absorbed and arrogant popular girl at Midtown High who shows disrespect for Peter and often tries to prove she's better than him since she's secretly a nerd, occasionally clashing with Mary Jane or/and Gwen due to her behavior towards him. *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a shady and flirtatious student who is secretly a jewel thief out to steal any valuable object she likes and cause bad luck to the ones who try to stop her, often flirting with Peter whenever they cross paths, being hinted that she has a crush on him. *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by Sam Marin) - the loud-mouthed and anger-prone editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who hires Peter as a freelance photographer and often criticizes Spider-Man for his actions due to his secret fear of him turning evil as he revealed he only does that to protect its readers from being inspired by Spider-Man and to keep New York safe. **'Betty Brant' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - Jameson's reasonable secretary who is more reasonable than him and considers Spider-Man as a true hero, often seving as his voice of reason when he starts ranting about Spider-Man or any other masked hero. **'Robbie Robertson' (voiced by ) - the TBD assistant editor of the Bugle who is Jameson's closest friend and often advices that he shouldn't be that harsh about Spider-Man, since he believes that TBD. **'Ned Leeds' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - an ace reporter working for the Bugle and Betty's fiancé who is TBD. *'Capt. George Stacy' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - Gwen's protective father who serves as the head of the New York City Police Department and wants to TBD. **'Officer Jefferson Davis' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Miles' father and a NYPD top officer who TBD. **'Det. Jean DeWolff' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - one of Capt. Stacy's most trusted detectives who had a problematic childhood, teaming up with Spider-Man in some occasions to TBD. **'Det. Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a Japanese American detective and a close friend to Jean who occasionally helps Spider-Man to TBD. *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf' (voiced by Nolan North) - Jameson's son who is a decorated NASA astronaut and TBD. *'Dr. Martha Connors' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Curt's wife and lab partner who tries to find a way to revert her husband's condition as TBD. *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (I)' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - a TBD young adult woman of British origins who TBD. *'The Spider-Squad', consisting of: **'Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider' (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - a clone of Peter created by the Jackal who TBD. **'Cindy Moon/Silk' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - a TBD Korean American teenage girl who was bitten by the same spider as Peter, acquiring not only his abilities but also the unique ability to TBD. **'Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD **'Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099' (voiced by Antony Del Rio) - TBD **'Hobart Brown/Spider-Punk' (voiced by Jaleel White) - TBD **'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Mangaverse)' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - a manga-inspired version of Peter who TBD. **'Mary Jane Watson/The Supreme Spider' (also voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD **'Peni Parker/SP//dr' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - a TBD Japanese American teenage girl who pilots a TBD. **'Peter Porker/Spider-Ham' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a funny animal version of Peter who TBD. *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' (also voiced by Nolan North) - a respected blind lawyer who is secretly a vigilante who TBD. *'Richard and Mary Parker' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris and Kari Wahlgren, respectively) - Peter and Teresa's deceased parents who were revealed to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as they were killed by Kingpin after TBD, often appearing through flashbacks, dreams or hallucinations. Antagonists *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - the corrupt and sinister head of OsCorp who wears a goblin-themed armor and wants to get rid of Spider-Man while trying to take control of the New York Underworld. *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a mad scientist obessed with TBD who attaches six robotic arms to his body to cause mayhem and destruction. *'Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a notable scientist who, after an incident with genetic materials, mutates into a rampaging TBD. *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Cletus Kasady/Carnage' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Richard McGonagle) - TBD **'Elektra Natchios' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Maxwell Dillon/Electro' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a shock jock who, after getting exposed to electric energy, becomes a mutant made of electricity out to take down TBD. *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a morally corrupt businessman who wears a bird-themed harness and TBD. *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' (voiced by ) - an albino mob boss who leads a group of criminals out to TBD. **'Janice Lincoln/Beetle' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Hammerhead' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a mob enforcer who has implants in his skull and TBD. *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio (I)' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Martin Li/Mister Negative' (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - TBD *'The Enforcers', consisting of: **'Jackson Brice/Montana' (voiced by David Herman) - the leader of the Enforcers who TBD. **'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD **'Raymond Bloch/Ox' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Morlun' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD *'Carlie Cooper/Monster' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - a TBD friend to Peter who unfortunely TBD. *'Avery Chance/Syren' (also voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Alex O'Hirn/Rhino' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Minerva Drowe/Mysterio (II)' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Miles Warren/Jackal' (voiced by ) - TBD *'MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Spencer Smythe' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD **'Alistair Smythe' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - TBD *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Lily Hollister/Menace' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Dr. Mendel Stromm' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Hannibal Afternor/The Dragon King' (also voiced by Xander Mobus) - a madman who is obsessed with medieval history, as well as tales set on it, and wants to convert New York City into a medieval world with Mary Jane as his Queen. *'Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Fritz von Meyer/Swarm' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Calypso Ezili' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a mystic who granted Kraven his powers to TBD. *'Vincent Stegron/Stegron the Dinosaur Man' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Mark Raxton/Molten Man' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Lewis or Bennett Brant/Crime Master' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a mysterious mob boss who TBD. * *'The Burglar' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - the criminal reponsible for Uncle Ben's murder who is the first adversary Peter faces, ending up to TBD. Episodes See List of episodes. Differences *Some villains outfits are designed differently. *Aunt May is portrayed as younger than her Prime counterpart, being in her 50s. *Mary Jane adopts the identity of Spinneret after getting her own suit made by Stark Industries by request of Peter thanks to her potential. *Gwen isn't killed off as she ends up rescued by Peter and later on becomes Spider-Woman after she was forced into a DNA experiment by Doctor Octopus. *Black Cat is slighty younger, being the same age as Peter, and she isn't that lusty towards him. *Electro is portrayed as a shock jock who turns into a monstrous being made out of electricity. * Trivia *At the beginning of the series, Peter is 15, with Harry being 16, while Mary Jane, Gwen and Lana are 15 like him and Teresa is 13. *There are several nods to other Spider-Man media. ** Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Spider-Man Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas